Ice Angel
by PoisonLogic
Summary: Nami is a girl living and ordinary life. Until one day not so ordinary characters from bleach turn out to be real.


**Chapter 1**

Nami looked out the window. Wondering how her life came to be like this.

Just this morning her life was dull, boring. Now she was trapped in a world she taught was made up.

She looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes a bit.

She laughed, since she couldn't think of anything else to do. Nothing made sense. Why was she here?

12 hours earlier

"Nami!" her mother screamed "Wake up! You're late and the school bus is already here"

Nami slowly opened her eyes.

_Shit. _She thought. _First day at a new school and I'm late._

She got of her bed and quickly yanked of her nightgown.

Looking for something to wear she stumbled across her new volume of Inuyasha manga.

She quickly shoved it in her bag. She needed something to pass the time with.

Nami could not find her school uniform anywhere.

Desperately looking for it, she made her room more of a mess, then it already was.

She gave up after a while and just but on a simple v-necked black shirt and some ripped jeans.

She yanked on her destroyed converse, picked up her bag and ran out, almost tripping down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" she screamed and stormed out.

"Don't forget your lunch" Her mother yelled back, but it was already too late, Nami had already stepped in the bus.

The bus took off with full speed.

Nami could not find a place to sit. The preppy cheerleaders had taken all the good seats. The jocks sat in the back, making fun of a poor geek.

Nami just sat down on the floor, next to a girl with a big pony tail and glasses.

"You shouldn't sit on the ground" The girl told Nami "The jocks will make fun of you for the rest of your life."

"It's OK. I'm used to being made fun of" Nami told the girl. "I'm Nami" She said, extending her arm towards the girl.

"Shizu" the girl said, nodding. "Come, sit next to me"

Nami began to stand up when a Jock threw a paper bag at her, hitting her on the head.

The whole bus shook with the laughter of the preps and jocks.

"I warned you" Shizu said, with an apologizing smile.

Nami turned in the direction of the jock that threw it on her.

She stumped her way to him and punched him straight in the face.

Everyone went silent.

Nami did not understand why she had done that, it was as if she had no control over her body at that moment.

The bus had stopped moving.

Nami turned around to face an enraged bus driver.

"No fighting in my bus!" he yelled at her, spitting all over her face.

The bus driver grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her to her seat.

"Pick up your shit and get out!" he screeched.

Nami did as told. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She smiled at Shizu, who smiled back.

She jumped out of the bus, who luckily parked at the Kakkura Town Bus station.

She sat down on the nearest bench and grabbed her copy of Inuyasha. She started to read when suddenly a loud explosion came from behind her.

Nami sprang up at turned around, scared senseless of the sound that was coming form the explosion.

It sounded like a demon screaming. And she was right.

A huge monster appeared out of nowhere launching his way at her.

Nami ran as fast as she could. Sadly Nami had always been a clumsy child.

She tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the ground.

She quickly turned on her back and stared the monster in the eye.

Nami screamed at the top of her lungs out.

At that moment an orange haired boy jumped out with a huge sword. He jumped so high it just wasn't humanly possible.

He hit the monster of the head and the monster evaporated in an instant.

The boy landed on his feet within a meter distance of Nami.

"Phew, that was easy" The boy said, stretching.

"Ichigo! What the hell do you think your doing?" A small girl asked him. Her hair was short and black, with one strand covering her face.

"Leave me alone Rukia, I don't have time for this. I killed him right? Does it really matter how I kill him, the end result is the same" the boy barked back at her, throwing the giant sword effortlessly behind his back.

Nami just stood there, as mute as a mime. _What the hell are these people?_

Finally Nami picked up the strength to talk. "What are you?" She asked the boy.

Ichigo looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You can see us?" he asked.

Rukia Slapped herself on the forehead. "Not this again" she muttered to herself.


End file.
